100 Percent
by DouchebagJar
Summary: A pregnancy fic set after Nick's return from New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

_Two months,_ she thought to herself, since she'd seen his smile, looked into his deep brown eyes, took in his smell, heard his laugh. She breathed out heavily, "Two long months", the words escaped her lips almost by accident, accompanied by her sigh.

Jess examined herself in her full-length mirror. She was wearing a short, white summer dress. She applied a last bit of blush, adjusted her glasses, and walked into the hallway.

Nick had gotten back from New Orleans a couple days ago, but Jess had only returned from Portland that afternoon. They barely talked while he was gone, simple texts here and there. She'd been pining for Nick all summer and talking to him proved to be too difficult. But she was done, she reminded herself that she wasn't that type of girl, she was Jessica damn Day and she was ready to let Nick know how she felt. With Winston working overtime, and Cece and Schmidt house hunting, it was just her and Nick alone in the loft.

Nick was rummaging around in the kitchen. He looked up and locked eyes with his best friend. A smile spread across his face, "Jessica!" He said her name with such ease, in a way that made her feel comfortable and safe. She smiled back.

"You look amazing," he said, trying not to ogle the beautiful woman who stood before him.

"Hi Nick," she said sheepishly, coming down from her adrenaline high and realizing her skirt was indeed very short. "I got back from Portland this afternoon. You must have been sleeping."

"I really missed ya, Jess," he blurted out the words he'd been holding in for months, and that she'd been waiting to hear. "I missed you too, Miller." She took a seat at the counter.

They began to talk; or rather Jess did, about her newfound interest in woodturning and learning Portuguese. And, just as Jess was about to recite the speech she'd practiced in her head a million times, Nick started to unload. He talked about how he never really saw Reagan because she was so busy. After two weeks, they'd broken up. He found himself his own room above a cafe. And in that cafe was where he wrote his book, _The Pepperwood Chronicles_. A book he dedicated to her.

Jess was shocked, "Nick, why didn't you tell me all this earlier? Why the hell didn't you just come home?" her head was spinning with this new information to process.

"I was embarrassed Jess. The night of the wedding you were so supportive of me. I felt like if I ran home after two weeks you'd think I was a failure... Ineeded to show you I wasn't."

She furrowed her brow, studying him, trying to figure out exactly what he meant.

Nick set his phone down on the counter and familiar chords floated from the speakers and made Jess smile, "Miller, what has gotten into you?"

He didn't say a word; he walked to the other side of the counter and took her hand. He guided her by the small of her back to an open space and pulled her in with such force that she gasped. They melted into each other as they swayed.

"...the time of my life.." he faintly sang into her ear. She threw her head back and laughed, "God, you have a terrible singing voice."

The song ended minutes ago but they were still in each other's embrace. Nick pulled back, "I want you Jessica, all of you, 100%. And I'm never going to let you go again." He leaned in and they shared a long, hard, intense kiss. They stopped to lock eyes, breathing deeply. Nick started kissing Jess' neck, working his way up to her ear. "Nick," she exhaled. Jess stripped Nick of shirt to expose his newly toned chest. "Whoa, man," she smirked. Nick's hands explored her body, smoothing down her back, tightening his grip around her familiar curves. Without hesitation she began to unbuckle his belt. Through his pants she could feel he was strong, thick, and ready. But before she undid the button on his jeans, Nick grasped her chin and shook his head, "Not yet."

He led her into his room. Placing soft kisses on her neck, he found the zipper at the top of her dress and slowly pulled it down. He pushed it off her shoulders and it puddled to the ground. There she stood: smooth skin and rosy cheeks. He sat her down on his bed. Rubbing his hands over her thighs he pulled her lacy underwear down. He smiled and gently leaned her back. She arched her back and widened her legs. He kissed down her body. She was radiant, and his tongue began to explore her. "I've missed you so much," he moaned. She whimpered in reply. She curved her back in ecstasy, pulling and grabbing at Nick's hair. "This... this is…" she couldn't make a coherent sentence. Her whole body began to shudder as his tongue sped up. He had slipped his long fingers inside. He could feel her tighten around him. She yelped. Then almost by surprise, as she wasn't quite sure when he'd lost his pants, he slid himself into her. Their eyes met and shared an, _oh my god I can't believe this is really happening look,_ as he steadily and deliciously entered her. He nestled his face into her hair, thrusting deeply.

He could feel her pulse around him. Nick pulled himself up to look at her. She screamed. She was beautiful when she orgasmed. The sight of her undone made him instantly come hard and quick. His pace slowed. "You are fantastic, Jessica." She covered her face with her hands, feeling embarrassed, knowing she had the kind of orgasm that takes you out of your body. They kissed again and lay tangled in each other. An air of calm relief came over both of them, a certain way neither of them had felt for two long years.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple months had passed and the air was getting crisp. Nick, Jess, Winston and Schmidt were all watching a scary movie. Cuddled on the couch like the good old days, watching their taped up television for some reason they'd never bothered to replace.

"This is the one where the clown gets them right?" Winston asked.

"No, Winston!" they said in unison.

"The guy with the mask?" he pestered.

"No," Schmidt rolled his eyes.

"The zombie?" Surely he was being irritating on purpose.

"No man, just watch the damn movie," Nick growled.

Jess was nodding off. She had been so tired lately, incredibly tired.

Winston hit pause, "Snacks?" He smiled and looked at Nick. Nick placed his hand on Jess' knee to help him up. "HUH!?" she was startled awake. Nick and Winston walked to kitchen.

Schmidt leaned over and whispered to Jess, "You know, I'm no stranger to the female form. Nick hasn't noticed because, why question a good thing, but clearly your boobs are getting bigger."

Covering her aching boobs Jess yelled, "BLEH. What the hell Schmidt?"

"Are you tired, Jessica? Yes clearly, look at you; you're acting like a geriatric. Are you lethargic? Achy? Cranky?" he was numbering symptoms off on his fingers.

"Get to the point," she was clearly annoyed.

"Are you pregnant? It's no wonder; you and Nick have been running around like rabbits in heat. Thank god Cece and I move out next week, you guys can thrust around the loft in peace."

"You have completely lost it," Jess said shaking her head. She was late, only a couple days. _Damn it, Schmidt,_ she thought. She sunk down deep into the couch.

"Take a test," he urged her.

She took a pillow and whacked him in the chest with it, got up and stormed into her room.

* * *

The following morning Jess entered the bathroom after making a trip to the drug store. She turned to shut and lock the door when Schmidt popped up from around the corner. "What are you doing?"

"This is glorious news! I can't bare miss a second of it!" Schmidt was beaming. Jess rolled her eyes, "You're being ridiculous. I don't even know for sure."

Her and Schmidt argued about whether he could watch her take the test, which resulted in her physically removing him from the bathroom.

After a couple minutes she looked down at the test. Two blue stark lines stared back at her. She checked the box again. "Two is pregnant," she read quietly aloud, not trusting her own eyes. _Two is pregnant._ She looked at herself in the mirror and down at her belly. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She was happy, over the moon, 100%, without a doubt happy. _Wow. What now?_ She thought. She took a deep breath. _Wow_.

She marched into Nick's room; he was sitting at his desk. Like pulling of a band-aid, "Nick, I'm pregnant." He froze, shook his head, raised his eyebrows, "Come again?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated matter-of-factly. She was more nervous now, "I'm pregggnaaant," kind of like Oprah says. "I'm pregnant," again but this time barely above a whisper. They both looked at each other.

Nick had never felt so many emotions at once. You name it and Nick Miller was feeling it, but surprisingly of all, he was overjoyed. He sprung up and rushed her, embraced her in a huge bear hug and twirled her around. "This is amazing, Jess!"

"Wooo, that is not how I thought you'd react to this at all," Jess said with relief. "So Miller, how's this going to work?"

Fear set it, "Jess am I blinking a lot? I feel like I'm blinking a lot."

Worried and scared, happy and trembling, she replied, "We'll figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

They broke the news over dinner a couple nights later after confirmation from Sadie. Schmidt knew, but was blubbering anyway. Cece wrapped Jess in a hug and jumped up and down with her, "You're going to have a baby!" Winston was over the moon, but requested that he tell Ferguson the news in private. The next month proved to be a little challenging. Jess was fighting exhaustion and raging hormones. Nick was constantly conflicted between elation and terror. And then there was Winston.

Winston had been having a sympathy pregnancy. He gained weight (which they all knew not to mention), claimed his feet were swollen and that he had become extra "in tune" with his body. Nick and Jess fought the idea at first. "Winston this is just like the time you thought you were on your period! You can't have my pregnancy Winston! It's my thing!" Jess would yell, but eventually it became the norm. Winston and Jess would watch movies together, get pedicures, and read about lactating. Nick would reluctantly bring _both of them_ herbal tea and soda crackers.

Overall, they were happy. Nick and Jess got to a place of silent understanding. They never talked about how they both knew Nick was feeling. Underneath his unconditional support of Jess and happiness to he a father, he was truly terrified. But he liked kids, it wasn't the prospect of late nights or dirty diapers that scared him exactly, over thinking just came too naturally for him. Whenever he questioned his capability to handle it all, there was Jess, to reassure him he could. However, panic moon-walking out of Sadie's office had turned into a regular occurrence. And it all came to a head one afternoon after a routine checkup.

Nick was waiting in his car at the curb for Jess. His hands gripped the steering wheel while a thunderstorm of worries and thoughts brewed in his head. Jess eased her way into her seat and placed her hand on his.

"You're going to be a great dad," she tried to comfort him.

"Jess, what if I'm not the kind of father you want me to be?" his voice was shaky.

"The most important thing right now is that we have a happy, healthy baby. It's so easy to get wrapped up in _planning_ the future..." she smirked trying to make light of their past conflict. "Now that we're in the thick of it, it almost seems _easier_. We have no other choice _but_ to figure it out, the hypothetical is out the window. We can do it together, not my plan vs. yours, as a team."

"Sometimes, I don't think I'llever be good enough for you. You'll always want me to be better, smarter, have more initiative...What if you wake up one day and realize you want more," he sighed.

"Nick! Cut the self-deprecation. Listen to me Miller; we're not even halfway through this pregnancy, not to mention a lifetime ahead of us. If you can't accept that you're the man I want we're going to have a rocky road ahead of us. When are you going to realize that?"

"You're right, Jess. I know you love me, I know. And love you too. I'm over thinking everything."

She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder and they drove away.

* * *

Nick dropped Jess off for a quiet lunch at Cece's new house.

"Cece has everyone gone crazy or is it just me?" she asked, sipping a cup of tea.

"Takes a village, Jess. These guys are NOT handling your pregnancy as well as you are. I mean, Winston probably knows more about afterbirth than you. And look around; Schmidt has put so much padding around the house, and the loft, that I feel like I live in a bubble. I dare you to spot a hard angle around here anywhere."

They laughed. "How are you feeling though, babe?" Cece asked.

"Honestly, good, aside from my rapidly changing body. I'm excited."

"And Nick?" she urged.

"Nick is…being Nick, but he's going to have to let me in eventually."

* * *

Nick and Jess found themselves at the mall the next day. Jess needed some new tops and Nick couldn't say no to those big soft pretzels. They came across a photo booth.

"Nick, please! I will be too big in a couple weeks for us to fit in there together! Please!?"

"Alright Jess, come on."

"Hey, remember that first time we were in one of these together?" she asked, looking at him and batting her big blue eyes.

He stared back, "Will you marry me?"

"What?! Yes! Absolutely! Are you kidding me? Nick!"

"So, I don't have a ring right now, Well, I do…it's at home. And I was planning this whole thing, but after our conversation yesterday, and now remembering how even when we first met, I loved you, and sweet and kind and annoying you were. I want to be able to call you my wife."


	4. Chapter 4

-several months later-

It was nearly 3 in the morning. Jess glanced at the clock as she hit the, _yes you jerk, I'm still watching button,_ on Netflix.

The theme song of Cheers played for the 8th time that night as she cuddled with her pillow and waited for Nick to come home. Her body felt heavy and she sunk down deeper into her fluffy comforter.

He'd been working a lot of late nights lately, trying to get as much done in advance for Cece to take over when he took time off for baby. She heard the front door creek and Nick throw his keys down on the table.

He peeked into their room, "You're still awake?"

"I can't sleep," Jess said.

"At least you have most handsome man in America to keep you company," he joked as he lay down to cuddle.

He placed his hands on her belly. He felt around for a second, landing slightly under her rib. "Ahhh, there you are!" He felt baby kick, pushing on his fingers with her little feet.

"She's giving you a hard time tonight huh?"

"Mm hum," Jess agreed. She let out a heavy sigh.

They lay together. Nick danced his fingers over her belly and Jess snuggling in closer to him. "I can't believe it's been 9 months," he said.

"I can!" Jess replied with nervous laughter.

"I feel ready. You know?"

"You're ready for what? Are you suddenly giving birth instead of me?"

"No Jess," Nick grinned, "I'm ready to be a dad."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, "I'm ready to be a mum, 100%."

* * *

They fell asleep cuddling. They woke up in the early afternoon. Ferguson was sitting on the windowsill staring and licking his paw. "Whoa, okay, good morning," she whispered to him. She rolled over and looked at Nick. She leaned in to give him a kiss when suddenly, "Uuuuugh," she moaned. _Okay_ , she thought, _is that what a contraction feels like?_ She paused and took in a few deep breaths. She was surprisingly calm all things considered.

Jess got up and made a cup of tea. She was trying not to read too much into it, until she felt another. She hunched over and braced herself on the counter. _YIKES_. She went back quietly in her room and grabbed her balance ball. She sat on it rolling around like she learned in her birthing class.

Nick woke up, "Whatcha doin', Jess?"

"I felt some contractions!" She blurted out loud and excitedly, "Don't worry, I text Sadie…."

She continued talking but Nick didn't hear word she said. He got up groggily and started walking around the room picking stuff up and putting it down: a notepad, a book, the lamp, his shoes.

"Nick, get a grip! Sit with me," she motioned towards herself.

Nick holding both of Jess' hands, steadying her on the ball and she bobbed and rocked.

Winston poked his head into Jess' room, "Hey Jess, have you seen Ferguson?"

"Yeah he's right here. He hasn't left my side since… well since I started con.." she stopped herself knowing she opened up a can of worms, "Contracting."

"It's happening!" Winston rubbed his hands together, "Be right back."

Winston came back with his own balance ball and sat down next to Jess. Winston started rolling and humming deeply.

Hours dragged on, thankfully Winston left for work, and night came. Nick strolled around the house trying to keep busy. Jess shifted, from bed, to couch, to ball.

"I think I need to get up and walk around a bit." Nick walked over and helped her up from the couch. She felt a warm trickle of water down her leg. "Son of a b…Nyaaack! My water broke!"

Nick gasped. She looked at him and grabbed both sides of his face. She kissed him, pulled back and said, "I love you, Nick." He felt instantly relaxed and assured, "I love you too, Jess."

"I'm going to shower, come with me, and then we can head to the hospital."

Jess rinsed off and stepped out of the shower.

He looked at her in awe. She'd been amazing this whole pregnancy. He watched her belly grow and her body change. She was brave and sure of everything. She was his rock.

"Your boobs are huge," he said with a grin.

"Really, Nick?" she laughed.

Nick grabbed the bag that, in typical Jess fashion, had been packed for weeks, and they were off. "Let's go have a baby Mrs. Miller."

They got to the car and Nick drove them to the hospital. Along the way Jess called Sadie, who assured them that everything was going to be great. They checked in and got settle in a room. Nick was on phone duty. Texting everyone to let them know baby was coming. They waited and waited. There has been a steady stream of nurses, interns and doctors. Hours passed, Jess was finally dilated enough with her contractions coming on strong.

Nick stared in admiration. Jess was the strongest woman he'd ever met and was certainly proving it right now. Bearing down on the bed rails, riding the wave of massive contractions rippling through her body.

"You're doing so good! I'm so proud of you!" Nick said shaking. He looked up at her, tears were streaming down her face but she was still smiling. He kissed her forehead.

Sadie came through the door, beaming. "Jess! Nick! The nurses say you're doing wonderfully! I think we're going to push now! Buckle up! Jess, it's gonna suck but I promise you, once she's out it won't even matter… Nick, don't pass out."

And that was just the pep talk they needed. Soon, Nick stood over Jess and their brand new baby daughter. She was pink and wrinkly and her little fingers kind of gave Nick the creeps, but, she was theirs.

"You did so good, honey," he said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Jess gave him a tired smile, "Look at her. Have you ever seen anything more precious and perfect in your whole life?"

"Never in my life," Nick replied, knowing 100% that was the most honest words he'd ever spoken.


End file.
